Four Chances
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Sequel to Revenge is bittersweet. Her life is mess but she won't let anyone fix it. Until she gets hit by a car and put in a coma where fate takes over Massie and changes her for the better. Will she get what she always wanted? Before fate takes her life.
1. Trailer

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

Like the Wizard of Oz in a way.

* * *

**One wrong choice lead to this**

"I think our waitress was Massie Block"

"It couldn't be she is filthy rich"

"I have no friends"

**You live with the regret **

"Why did I choose to be all by myself?"

**Now you're paying for your mistake**

"Happy fucking birthday to me"

"It's your birthday?"

**You make one wish**

"I wish I could go back and change my past"

**You Keep Wishing but Instead of a Wish You Get This**

"Massie, wake up! You can't die you are too young"

"Where am I?"

"You are here to fix your one mistake"

**That leads to FOUR CHANCES to fix your mistake**

"Who are you?"

"Your fairy godmother now you have four chances to fix your mistake let's begin"

**And If You Can't Fix Your Mistake**

"What if I use up all my chances but don't fix my mistake?"

"Then you die"

**Fate Is After Your Life**

"Massie you are here because fate doesn't want you in pain anymore"

"So fate wants my life well that is just fantastic"

**Sequel to Revenge is Bittersweet**

"I swore I would have my revenge but it is very **bitter**sweet"

**Now Forgiveness Is IN and Revenge is OUT**

"I'm sorry for everything"

**Only FOUR CHANCES to fix ONE mistake. **

**starring: **

**Massie Block**

**Claire Lyons**

**Alicia Rivera**

**Dylan Marvil**

**Kristen Gregory**

**Olivia Ryan**

**Derrick Harrington**

**Cam Fisher**

**Josh Hotz **

**Chris Plovert**

**Dempsey**

**Kemp Hurley**

**Becca: Massie's roommate**

**and Glenda, Massie's fairy godmother. **

_Coming to all of your computer screens soon._


	2. My So Called Life

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**Enjoy next chapter will be about the PC and the Brairwood Boys :)**

**xoxoHalo**

Everyone thought my life was a fairytale in high school that I was going to marry my then perfect boyfriend Josh Hotz, live in a huge mansion, be a model or a fashion designer but they were wrong because my life is not a fairytale it might have been a fairytale back in high school. Not today instead I am boyfriend less, live in a dinky two bedroom apartment that only has one bathroom a small kitchen and an even smaller living room, I am not a model or fashion designer instead I'm a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory in Los Angeles, California. The worst part I have a roommate who I don't even talk to or know her name because she lives in her room and refuses to be anywhere near me and I know I could ask my parents to buy me a house but I am an adult and refuse to let them pay my bills because that would be like being a child all over again.

"Happy fucking birthday to me" I muttered to myself and blew out the candles on my birthday cake that I made.

"It's your birthday today? Why didn't you say anything?" my roommate asked.

"Look at the time I have to go to work, see you later" I said, rushing out of the door.

I wasn't lying to her to make up an excuse to leave to avoid her questions because that would be lame and I would have eaten a piece of cake before making an excuse. Unfortunately for me I have to work then after go to an open mic night somewhere and hope there are music producers in there and get a shot to record and be saved from my lousy life. I arrive to work and start getting busy pretending I care if it is someone's birthday or that I'm interested in them so I can get a good tip.

"Mass take table 18 would you?" Heather begged, I looked over to the table and almost drop dead right then and there.

I saw all my old friends having dinner and by the looks of it Claire and Cam are together so are Alicia and Josh, Kemp and Livy, Derrick and Dylan (gag me) and finally Plovert is alone 'thank god' I thought it at least I wasn't the only one.

"Uh Kelly well you take table 18?" I asked hopeful.

"No" Kelly stated then walked over to another table.

"Fine" I muttered to myself.

I walked over there with a fake smile and they all stared at me 'oh god they recognize me' I thought.

"Massie Block?" Claire asked stunned.

"No, my last name is Leonard" I lied.

"Oh you look like someone we knew" Josh commented, I just nodded my head.

"So what can I start you off with?" I asked and they give me what they wanted.

I wrote it down and walked back over to my other tables. Everything went better than I thought it would may be I'm a good liar anyway they left after an hour and my shift was over so I hurried and changed in the bathroom and headed out to find a gig. Just my luck nothing was open nearby so I started to walk back to my car when it started to rain. I have the worst luck in the world and now I am going to be even more depressed after seeing everyone I left in the dust are the happiest people in the world and I am the one who is depressed. I definitely made the wrong choice and now I am paying the price. I ran to my car but I slipped in fell in a muddy rain puddle and ruined my white skinny jeans, I quickly got up and got in my car and drove off before anyone would notice or see my pants. I got home and changed into my Pink sweats and my varisty Pink shirt, I cannot believe I denied sweatpants for so long they are so comfy.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie?" my roommate asked.

"Sure what do you want to watch?" I asked seriously.

"How 'bout the Proposal I know it is kind old but it is hysterical" she said hopeful.

"Sure pop it in, do you want me to pop some popcorn?" I asked politely.

"That would be nice and I hate to sound rude but what is your name again?" she asked and let out a deep breath releived.

"Massie and don't worry I don't know your name either" I said, walking over to the kitchen.

"It's Becca" Becca said happily.

I popped the popcorn and we watched the movie and for the first time actually talked to each other.

"So you hail from New York?" she asked.

"Yeah and you are from here, right?" I asked her.

"Born and raised" Becca said proudly.

"So why did you come to LA?" Becca asked curious.

"I want to be a singer and mostly because I wanted to start over my life" I said honestly.

"Why did you want to start over?" she asked nervously.

"I um made the wrong choice to make a long story short" I said putting it simply.

"Come awn don't hold out on me" Becca pleaded.

"Well it all started when I broke up with the PC-" she caught me off.

"You broke off with a computer?" she asked weirded out.

"No, I used to run a clique called the Pretty Committee but we called it the PC for short" I explained.

"Oh I get it now" she said relieved.

I laughed and then continued telling her about my journey out here and she kept saying how sorry she was for me. I told her it was my fault and she shouldn't be sorry and with that we went to bed to catch some sleep before another dreadful day approaches or at least it will be dreadful for me.

* * *

Review please and thank you :)

P.S. Massie is 23 if you were wondering how old she is.

* * *


	3. The PC and Their Men

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**This chapter is about the PC and the Briarwood Boyz. Enjoy!**

**xoxoHalo**

* * *

Claire Lyons is sitting on the sidelines of the LA Galaxy soccer field watching her fiance Cameron Fisher play soccer professionally against the Minnesota Thunder. Claire can't complain about her life because let's face it is perfect she lives in condominium with Cam, works for Vogue as a editor, has more shoes than a girl can buy and has so many designer clothing it should be illegal but one thing is missing her life-no more like one person is missing in her life Massie Block. Yes, Claire misses her old alpha not because she wants to bossed around (she has enough of that at her job) but because one that day when Massie broke up with the PC she lost her best friend. Now she will do anything to get Massie back but the hard part is finding her because she could be anywhere in the world right now and if she does find Massie who says Massie wants them back. 'Especially now' Claire thought as she looked at Dylan, Alicia, Livy, and Kristen all watching their husbands play soccer; may be Claire should leave Massie alone for her own good because she knows if Massie saw Dylan married to Derrick or even Alicia married to Josh, Massie would be heartbroken.

Buzz!

The final buzzer went off and the Galaxy won 5 to 4; Claire followed the girls down the bleachers and out onto the field to greet their men.

"Good game baby" Dylan cooed in Derrick's ear.

"Thanks sweetie" Derrick said, pulling Dylan into a sweaty hug.

"Clairebear what's wrong?" Cam asked, looking at Claire concerned.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Livy asked worried, and Cam looked at Claire frightened.

"No, I'm not pregnant I was just-" Claire stopped in mid sentence knowing they would all hate her for bringing this up.

"Just what?" Alicia asked impatient.

"I was just thinking about Massie, I mean don't you ever wonder what happened to her?" Claire said firmly.

"No, she was the one that ran away" Derrick said disgusted with talking about Massie, everyone nodded their heads except Claire.

"May be she had a reason" Claire suggested.

"All she did was break hearts" Alicia snickered.

"If she didn't break up with Josh you wouldn't be with him right now so shut up and thank her" Claire said meanly.

"Why don't we go change and go out for dinner at the Cheesecake Factory" Plovert suggested, because he honestly was getting sick of them arguing over nothing at least they had someone special to go home to unlike him all he has is his dead bird that he still needs to bury.

"Sounds good" Livy said happily, she was sick of them bashing on Massie because without Massie she would still be the dumb girl everyone hated.

The boys ran into the locker rooms and quickly got change, they came back out and each of them drove of in their cars to the Cheesecake Factory and of course the couples carpooled together to be with each other alone. They arrived and sat down at a table and waited for their waiter or waitress to come serve them.

"Is that Massie?" Livy asked, pointing to the waitress walking over to their table.

"It can't be" Alicia huffed.

"Massie Block?" Claire asked stunned.

"No, my last name is Leonard" Massie lied.

"You look like someone we knew" Josh commented.

"So what can get you for starters" Massie asked, changing the subject.

They order their drinks and food and had a good time eating out but Claire couldn't stop thinking how alike their waitress looked like their old queen bee. However she shook it out of her head knowing it is non sense because the old Massie Block would not be caught dead wearing that outfit or serving others. Once they were done, they paid the bill and tipped their waitress 20% a very generous tip then they got up and left.

"I think our waitress was Massie Block" Claire said out of the blue, she just could not stop thinking about it.

"Claire, she said her last name is Leonard, why would she lie?" Kemp asked.

"I think she didn't want us to know it was her because she is embarrassed about her job" Claire argued.

"If that is the case well then I don't feel bad for her" Derrick said coldly.

"How can you say that? What happened to the old Derrick who loved Massie so much?" Claire asked some pretty tough questions but in the end she knew that Derrick turned into some cold monster no one knew not even Cam.

"Easy she said she was done with me and that was the person I was in high school a pathetic loser" Derrick said cruelly.

"What about what your mom told you?" Claire asked, knowing he would have to admit Massie tried.

"Wait what did your mom tell you?" Dylan asked intrigued.

"It was nothing" Derrick sighed.

"I can't believe you didn't tell her" Claire gasped.

"Tell me what? Derrick tell me or else" Dylan threatened.

"Okay the day I left for college to practice early with the Lighting, Massie came over to my house looking for me but it was too late I was already gone" Derrick told Dylan the story his mom told him.

"What did she want?" Dylan asked curious.

"I don't know she never told my mom what she wanted" Derrick said honestly and everyday he wonders what Massie wanted.

"I know what she wanted" Livy said suspicious, they looked at her in shock.

"What did she want" Kemp asked more liked begged to know.

"Derrick" she said simply.

"Duh!" they all yelled at her.

"No, I mean she wanted to be with Derrick" Livy explained.

"How do you know?" Josh asked interested to know.

"It was ah-vious, Massie always loved Derrick and when Josh gave her that promise ring and told her they might get married down the road she was freaked out because she wasn't positive she loved Josh more than she loved Derrick" Livy said proudly.

"Did she tell you that?" Cam asked before Derrick could.

"No, I could just tell by her face that she was caught and confused not knowing what to do" Livy said, they all stood their in shock for awhile.

It was getting late so they all said their goodbyes and drove back to their houses.

* * *

**Review! I want 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter and yes the next chapter Massie's fairy godmother comes to her rescue =) so review.**


	4. Crash

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**I rewrote chapter two because I didn't like how out of nowhere Massie got a fairy godmother so I wrote this version instead that will replace it. **

**xoxoHalo**

* * *

Massie rushed in through the backstage doors and ran over to Kim the manager who runs everyone telling them when they are on and where to go.

"Miss Block, you're late again" Kim said furious, you cannot be a second late with Kim it is just unacceptable to her.

"I know and when you announce me please drop the Block just say Massie" Massie said seriously, as she got her guitar ready.

"Alright and you are on in five minutes" Kim said assertive, then she walked off to talk to the other performers.

'It's now or never' Massie thought because if she can't change her past may be she can change her future and that is good enough for her. Massie warmed up her voice and played her guitar as she waited to be announced.

"Next up Massie singing Butterflies by Saving Jane" the announcer said over the microphone.

Massie took a deep breath and walked onto the stage and like always with her luck she saw all her old friends watching her intently.

"_A million faces, A million names  
A million boys but they're all the same  
Until I set my eyes on you  
Yeah_

_Like a moth into a flame  
I just could not look away  
There's nothing else for me to do_

_You give me butterflies  
Tangled up inside  
I wanna close my eyes and hold on to this feeling  
Butterflies  
So tounge tied  
Here's what I'm trying to say  
You give me butterflies" _Massie sang the song beautifully and when she finished the whole audience applauded loudly.

So asked for an encore but Massie slipped backstage and put away her guitar. Then she went to sit down so she could watch the next performers whom are probably a million times better than her which means she will have to practice until she better than the rest.

"Hey Massie, I just wanted to say great job up there" Claire said, taking the chair next to Massie.

'Don't you have your friends to attend to' Massie wanted to say but knew she couldn't. "Thanks it was nothing really" Massie said trying to be modest. Claire stared at her for a long time blown away by her performance but still wanting to know the truth.

"So where are you from?" Claire asked.

"New Jersey" Massie said quickly, it was the first thing that popped in her head.

"Oh I from Westchester, New York" Claire said, supicious if Massie was telling the truth.

"Oh really that is cool if you like the snow I guess" Massie said and she turned red realizing it snows in New Jersey too.

"You should know you live in New Jersey unless you're lying" Claire said proudly, thinking she caught the alpha.

"No, I was born there but then we moved out here when I was three so I never had a white christmas or one that I remember" Massie lied.

"I remember one christmas I spent with my best friend we were with our boyfriends and the night was magical" Claire said, trying to get Massie to confess.

"That's nice but I have always been a loner" Massie lied again but the last part is true she is a loner.

"I know it's you, Massie Camille Block and I won't tell the others but why did you lie?" Claire asked impatient.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Massie said unconvincingly.

"Yes you do and I want to help you but you have to say your sorry first then I can help you" Claire said nicely.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about freak" Massie said harshly, then she ran out of the coffee shop.

Massie didn't know what to do next and all she knew was to run away far away. She couldn't handle Claire's pity because she doesn't deserve it after how she treated Claire and everyone all she deserved was some payback. Massie ran across the street but one car didn't stop for her, the car tried to stop desperately but it was too late on hitting the brakes. The front of the car hit Massie's right side and she flew in the air before landing on the hard concrete ground.

"Massie! Wake up, wake up" Claire cried, but Massie didn't move.

"Someone call 911 pronto" Claire shouted and everyone flipped out their cellphones to call.

"Massie wake up, you're too young to die please wake up" Claire cried, holding onto Massie tightly.

The alpha would not wake up anytime soon because fate has other plans for her.

_

* * *

_

_Love it?_

_Hate?_

_Tell me what you think :P_


	5. Uber Imporant!

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**I hate a/n notes but this one is important because I rewrote the last chapter because I didn't like it so please go back and reread it sorry but I am going to make it like the Wizard of Oz in a way where Massie is in a coma and she is dreaming the next chapters to come but she will have to fight against fate to win her life and if she wins then she will have to apologize to everyone for what she did years ago. Again sorry about the inconvience. Question who should end up with who? **

**Massie: Derrick, Josh, Cam??? who should Massie end up with. **

**Dylan: Derrick? Or Plovert? **

**Alicia: Josh? Landon? Someone I think of?**

**Kristen: Kemp? Dempsey?**

**Claire: Cam? Derrick? someone else?**

**Olivia: Kemp? Or should she end up alone? **

**Review and tell me what you want.**


	6. Coma Talking

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

I'm back and don't worry all this magical stuff is just Massie dreaming while she is in a coma.

* * *

Massie wakes up in an unknown world that is definitely not heaven or hell. Instead it is the Land of Regrets which is dark, there are trees with no leaves, burned grass, dead flowers, and deserted. Once again Massie is all alone at least that is what she thinks. "Where am I?" Massie mumbled to herself.

"Good you're up and you are in the Land of Regrets a.k.a your heart" a mysterious woman said, who is dressed up like Tinkerbell.

"If that is the case then my heart needs some anti-depressants stat and you are just a lost cause" Massie remarked, pointing to the woman's outfit.

"I'm not the one on a death bed" the lady said coldly.

"Tinkerbell says what?" Massie said worried.

"My name is Glenda and take a look" Glenda said, pointing to the bird fountain.

Massie walked over to it nervously but what she saw was much worse. She saw her soul-less body laying on the hospital bed surrounded by all her ex-best friends and ex-boyfriends all of them were sitting on chairs surrounding the bed and they were all crying but Massie couldn't understand why they would cry over her especially after how she treated them. She felt warm wet droplets of tears streaming down her face she wasn't crying because she of her soul-less body being in a hospital gown she was crying because for the first time in a long time she felt loved and wanted. Their faces soon disappeared now all she could she was her train-wreck self.

"You only have FOUR chances to fix your ONE mistake" Glenda said emphasizing on four and one, she reproached Massie.

"What if I use up all my chances but don't fix my one mistake?" Massie asked fearfully.

"Then you die" Glenda said unemotional.

"How will I know if I made the right choice?" Massie asked, the need to know q&a.

"You won't end up here and be careful fate is after you life" Glenda said warningly.

"That is just fantastic" Massie said sarcastically.

"Come on it's time to get started" Glenda said, pushing Massie over to the well.

Massie kept backing up when eventually she fell back first down the well and the fall felt like forever. Massie shut her eyes refusing to open them only until she felt water.

_"Massie wake up!" Claire shrieked, 'May be I woke up' Massie thought. _

_"Where am I?" Massie asked happily, as she shot up from the bed. _

_"Your house" Claire said in a duh tone. _

_Her eyes adjusted and Massie could now clearly see she was in the past back in her old room. _

_"Damn" Massie cussed angrily. _

_"Sorry but it is noon and no alpha should sleep past noon" Claire said, quoting Massie and her old rules. _

_"I'm not an alpha because there is no clique now excuse me, I have to go stop Derrington before he leaves" Massie said, she tried to get up but pitch blackness filled her vision. _

_Her eyes adjusted again only to find herself back in Land of Regrets. She spotted Glenda rocking on a rocking chair. _

_"How isn't Derrington the one I mean he is my true love that I let go if only I waked up earlier" Massie yelled more at herself than Glenda. _

_"You made the wrong choice so wound back here again" Glenda said. _

_"Thanks for the warning before pushing me down the well" Massie spat. _

_"I didn't touch you" Glenda said with a smug smirk. _

_"Close enough" Massie huffed and sat down on the ground. _

* * *

**Now with the PC and the boys at the hospital. **

"Sorry everyone Massie has just slipped into a deep coma and the likely hood of her surviving is slim to none" the doctor said gently to everyone.

"Thank you doctor but can we just sit with her" Claire asked nicely.

"Of course and I am truly sorry" the doctor said honestly, then he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Can you believe this?" Alicia asked, Claire shot her a shut-it glare.

"No, I'm serious I mean first she is our waitress then we see her perform and now she is a potato unresponsive and this-" Derrick interrupted Alicia's rant.

"Shut up Alicia, at least try to be caring" Derrick spat, everyone looked at him in shock.

"Where am I?" Massie mumbled.

"Mass, you're in the hospital" Claire said softly, as she sat down next to Massie.

"If that is the case then my heart needs anti-depressants and you are a lost cause" Massie said softly.

"What?" everyone asked in confusion.

"Tinkerbell says what?" Massie murmured.

"Sorry I missed the last episode" Kemp said, then he his face turned bright red.

"What if I use up all my chances but don't fix my mistake?" Massie asked weakly.

"Mass is this some kind of joke?" Plovert asked seriously.

"How will I know if I made the right choice?" Massie asked, her voice very soft and weak.

"Be polite and answer Chris's question" Livy said seriously.

"That is fantastic" Massie mumbled.

"Who is fantastic? Oh never mind" Livy said stupidly.

"Where am I?" Massie asked.

"THE HOSPITAL" Livy yelled frustrated.

"Damn" Massie mumbled.

"Yay! She is up" Cam said cheerfully.

_"_I'm not an alpha because there is no clique now excuse me, I have to go stop Derrington before he leaves" Massie said softly.

"Who is Derrington?" Derrick asked.

"You" everyone replied in a duh tone.

"How isn't Derrington the one I mean he is my true love that I let go if only I waked up earlier" Massie said quietly.

"What is she talking about?" Alicia asked furious.

"Thanks for the warning before pushing me down the well" Massie said a little louder.

"What well?" Kemp asked.

"Close enough" Massie huffed.

"Oh sorry to interrupt but she can't hear you, she is just dreaming" the doctor explained.

Everyone blushed embarrassed.

* * *

Review and tell me the following:

Do you Love it?

Do you hate it?

Do you like it?

Do you not like?


	7. Derrick's Chapter

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

Derrick's chapter.

* * *

Derrick Ryan Harrington is a man for many reasons but he is still a young boy when it comes with love because he made the wrong choice on picking his wife and deep down he has always known that but ignored it because he would never get back his true love. In fact he had no idea where his true love voyaged to and with Massie you would never be able to guess the right place. Dylan and Derrick separated a year ago but because they are so used to each other they didn't break up because Dylan is the only one Derrick has to make him feel better when he is down but he felt guilty keeping her because she is in love with Chris Plovert one of Derrick's best friends. Derrick couldn't be mad at Massie because she tried to call him, she sent over a billion text messages and she even showed up at his parents house but Derrick never bothered to answer when she called or reply to a text and he would not throw his life a way to go on a massive woman hunt for Massie Camille Block. Good thing he didn't to because all this time she had been right beneath his nose except it is a totally different scenario because she is a unresponsive couch potato and it pains him to see her like this.

"I just took off some vacations days so I can stay here by her side so you guys can go and I will call you if she wakes up" Claire said, she turned to wave goodbye then she turned her attention back to Massie.

"Are you kidding this is better than t.v. hearing what Massie is saying not knowing we can hear nothing is better than this" Kemp said overjoyed.

"I'm glad you think this is just fun and games when Massie is struggling to stay alive" Josh snapped angrily.

'Gawd I hate him so much' Derrick thought because Josh kept his breakup with Massie on the dl so that is why Derrick didn't bother to contact her but now the tables have turned because him and Dylan are doing the same thing with their divorce keeping it strictly to themselves.

"Plovert let's go pop some popcorn because this is going to be good" Kemp said ignoring Josh's comment, Plovert nodded his head and the two went down to the cafeteria.

"I'm coming with" Livy said, glad she could get away from this hideous room.

"Can you believe those two? I mean Olivia is another story but Plovert and Kemp don't have an excuse" Josh asked disgusted.

"Well they are kind of right I mean it is entertaining but so not right because she is fighting for her life" Alicia said gently.

"Ugh I'm going outside to get some fresh air if anything happens call me" Josh said seriously, he stood up to leave.

"I'll come with you, I need a break from all this dread" Alicia said, Josh nodded.

"Wait I coming with" Kristen said quickly and the three left the room.

"I'm going on a food run, I'll get you all something" Cam said, he was dying to eat some real food not the gross snacks in the cafeteria.

"Food I'm coming with you because I am an expert when it comes to food" Dylan said brightly, she was so hungry and it was a good excuse to get out of the hospital for a few hours.

"Alright" Cam said in agreement, they left to grab some grub.

"I can't believe all of them and how they can just leave her like this" Derrick said sighing, everything was overwhelming him.

"Derrick, they aren't good with this kind of stuff and they do care" Claire said arguing.

_"Let's do this" Massie mumbled. _

"I wonder what she is dreaming of" Claire said quietly, she looked over to the chair where Derrick was previously sitting in only to find it empty.

"I don't know but all I want is for her to wake up" Derrick said, Claire jumped surprised that he was sitting on the other side of Massie.

_"Claire I can't talk I have to go stop Josh before he leaves because he is the right choice..I think? Also I'm breaking up with the PC" Massie murmured. _

"So now she wants Josh" Derrick mumbled upset.

"Hey at least she hasn't broken up with you three times" Claire said annoyed, talking about Massie breaking up with the PC once in the past and twice in her dream.

"Ha ha true" Derrick said while laughing.

_"I'm back here again so I'm guessing it wasn't Josh then" Massie said quietly. _

"What happened to her saying Tinkerbell and shit" Kemp asked disappointed.

_"Fuck who the hell is it then? It's Cam isn't it?" Massie asked._

"No that would be Kemp talking to you" Livy said stupidly.

"Livy she can't hear you" Alicia said in a duh tone.

"So she hates me but not the rest of you?" Livy asked confused.

"No, she is dreaming and she can't hear a word that we say" Josh said, trying his best to explain so Duh-Liva could understand.

"Oh good if that is the case she looks horrible" Livy said proudly.

"You would look the same way if you were in a coma and if you don't shut up I will put you in one" Derrick barked furious.

"Dude calm down" Kemp said gently.

"No, everyone here is acting like this isn't serious I mean you and Plovert think it some kind of show and everyone but Claire and I has been making excuses to leave so they don't have to stay here all day long" Derrick shouted, fumes bursting from him.

Derrick had finally snapped.

"D, calm down but not everyone can handle it as well as you and Claire can and did it ever cross your mind that may be we leave so we can go somewhere else to cry about it or just let our mind take a break from worrying?" Plovert asked angry.

"I-" Dylan interrupted Derrick.

"We have food" she announced happily.

"Did you put some happy drugs in there so Derrick can stop yelling at us?" Livy asked hopeful.

"No, that would be illegal but may be some food would cheer up Debbie Downer" Cam said.

_"I want my life back" Massie cried. _

"I can't watch this anymore" Derrick said honestly, but when he was just about to get up Massie squeezed his hand.

_"I don't want to die" Massie cried._

"You're not going to die Block, I promise you" Derrick said meaning every word, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Looks like Derrick is a cheater Dyl" Kristen said.

Oh snap now it was time to tell everyone the truth.

* * *

Review and answer these questions:

Should I write it how everyone experiences what Massie says but doesn't know what is going on in her dream?

Or should I write both in Massie POV and everyone elses' POV?

Love it?

Hate it?


	8. The Right Choice and Chipmunks

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

Update.

With everyone in the hospital will look like this.

_With Massie will look like this._

* * *

_"My life hasn't even begun" I stammered, crying to myself in a unfamiliar world. _

_"I just wanted someone to love me" I cried out again. _

_"You have plently of people who love you but you just don't notice it" Glenda said gently, I looked up at her and gave her how-in-the-world-would-you-know stare. _

_"No, there really isn't because I caught myself off to the world and now I am sitting here in a unknown world all alone and I only have one more chance and if I don't make the right choice then I will die alone and unloved" I said honestly, as the tears streamed down my rosy cheeks. _

_"Are you blind?" Glenda shot at me. _

_"S'cuse me?" I asked baffled, no one ever talks to me this way. _

_"You saw the ones you left behind five years ago sitting around you in the hospital and you think that you are unloved-" I caught her off. _

_"Out of pity that is why they are there" I said bluntly. _

_"You're afraid aren't you?" she asked softly, I looked away from her eyes. _

_"No" I replied flatly. _

_"Yes, you are but why are you afraid of being loved?" Glenda asked sincerely. _

_"I don't want to be hurt again and I don't want to be so high off the ground that once I tumble from my kingdom I will be crashed and burn underneath the Earth's surface" I told her the truth. She pulled me off of my feet and walked me over to the well once again but I still don't know the right choice and I can't go out on a limb because I will loose the battle of my life to fate. _

_"Wait I can't go back I don't know what is the right choice I mean there are so many guys that could have liked me and been Mr. Right but that would take more than one chance to figure out" I said fearful. She locked her crystal blue eyes to my amber eyes and waited a minute before she replied back._

_"Maybe one person isn't the right choice maybe it is more like four or five if you include the other as a friend which I wouldn't know why she is dumber than a tig on the ground" Glenda said. I started to think about the old PC without Olivia and who great it was and how much I miss telling them everything but what I miss most is being alive and telling them I'm sorry. _

_"I know now" I said bravely, then I jumped down the well for the last time. _

_I crashed back into the past and waited for Claire to wake me up. _

_"Massie wake up!" Claire screamed loudly, in my ear. I shot up and hugged her tightly. _

_"Kuh-Laire I need to choose the right choice to fix my mistake and I finally know what it is more like who it is-" she interrupted me. _

_"I don't know what you are talking about but oh well keep going" she said clueless. _

_"Kuh-Laire you are the right choice along with Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen" I said, but once I got to Dylan it was like someone hit the mute button on their t.v. and I cannot make another sound. Oh no, I made the wrong choice again, buh-bye my life that I once knew. _

* * *

"He is not cheating by some measly kiss on her forehead" Dylan huffed.

"It could be the beginning of him leaving you for other girls" Kristen hissed back.

"You're just jealous because Dempsey dumped you for Layne" Derrick said meanly.

"I told you that in secrecy" Kristen said angrily.

"She didn't tell me, Dempsey did actually he told all of us but Kemp" Derrick said, with a smug smirk on his face.

"Why am I always out of the loop?" Kemp asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Because Dempsey doesn't want Kristen with anyone else even though he has Layne" Josh said butting into the conversation.

"What does Kristen have to do with anything?" Olivia asked clueless.

"Everything now leave no one wants you here" Kemp said coldly, pushing her out the door and shutting it behind her.

"My life hasn't even begun" Massie mumbled, everyone turned their attention back to the brunette.

"I just wanted someone to love me" Massie murmured.

"It seems like she is having a nightmare" Kemp remarked.

"No, there really isn't because I caught myself off to the world and now I am sitting here in a unknown world all alone and I only have one more chance and if I don't make the right choice then I will die alone and unloved" Massie said softly.

"No, you are on Earth and I'm pretty sure it is a known world" Kemp said mocking Massie.

"Dude she is dreaming and it is less likely that she is on Earth in her dream" Cam said, and gave him are-you-that-stupid look.

"S'cuse me" Massie said quietly.

"For what its not like you can move" Plovert said stupidly.

"Out of pity that is why they are there" Massie mumbled.

"I wonder who the 'they' are" Kristen commented.

"No" Massie murmured.

"You don't like chipmunks either?" Kemp asked, looking up from his intense conversation with Plovert.

"I don't want to be hurt again and I don't want to be so high off the ground that once I tumble from my kingdom I will be crashed and burn underneath the Earth's surface" Massie cried.

"Wait to go Alicia" Josh snickered.

"I didn't do anything" Alicia said in faux voice.

"You made her run off to Europe" Claire stated the fact.

"I wasn't the only one" Alicia said, pointing her finger to Derrick.

"At least I'm actually sorry for what I did" Derrick snapped.

"Wait I can't go back I don't know what is the right choice I mean there are so many guys that could have liked me and been Mr. Right but that would take more than one chance to figure out" Massie whispered softly.

"She is right about that every guy likes her" Plovert pipped up.

"I know now" Massie stated.

"Glad I could help" Plovert said proudly.

"Kuh-Laire I need to choose the right choice to fix my mistake and I finally know what it is more like who it is-" Massie murmured.

"She called me Kuh-Laire, I thought she would never call me that again" Claire said happily.

"But why did she stop talking, is this what the doctor said about if they stop talking it usually is a bad thing because they are dying?" Dylan asked worried.

"Kuh-Laire" Massie said softly.

"She is a lesbian now? Wow that was a unexpected twist in this show" Kemp said in awe.

Well everyone started to cry thinking Massie's short life ended so soon.

* * *

Review and answer these questions:

Love it?

Hate it?


	9. Chipmunks Once Again

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**I know that I haven't updated in forever and I am so sorry everyone really I am. I just didn't have an inspiration to write my stories anymore plus it is summer so I'm busy but once school comes around I'll be on here more often.**

* * *

"Kuh-laire" Massie chocked out her name, her voice is weak and soft. Claire and the others didn't hear what Massie said because of the wailing coming from everyone thinking that Massie is long gone; they are just waiting for the heart monitor make that dreadful sound when a heart stops beating. Since Massie has little energy, she squeezes both of the hands that are holding her own hands as hard as she could squeeze them.

"Ow" Claire whimpered in pain, she looked down to see Massie's firm grip on her hand.

"She's not dead" Derrick said in awe, Claire knew he felt what she felt and that was Massie trying to show them that she is still alive.

"What?" everyone asked in unison, they all threw up their heads and their eyes locked on to Massie.

"We need a doctor in here" Claire shouted, as loud as she could, they heard the staff of nurses and doctors run into the room frantically.

"She just woke up, but she can't talk or at least not a lot" Claire explained, the doctor rushed over to Massie.

"We need to run some tests so you all will have to wait in the waiting room" the doctor said assertive, everyone except Claire got up and headed off to the waiting room. Massie was holding on tightly to Claire not wanting her to leave her ever again.

"Claire don't leave me" Massie whispered.

"Mass, I'll just be outside let the doctors do their job" Claire said gently, without a choice Massie lt go of Claire's hand. Claire walked out to the others and took a seat next to Cam; everything is just overwhelming not knowing what is going to happen next is terrifying. They waited and waited until they got impatient sick of not knowing if Massie is alive or fell back into another coma or even worse died.

"Ugh I'm sick of not knowing and waiting" Derrick said furious, he stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"Derrick, I'm sure she is fine" Plovert said seriously, he knew that if anyone could pull through a ordeal like this it would be Massie Camille Block because the truth is she has gone through so much worse than this.

"You don't understand, I have to know-" Josh interrupted Derrick.

"We all want to know, but we will have to wait until the doctor tells us the news" Josh said, trying to calm down Derrick.

"No, I feel like this is all my fault if I just called her back then she wouldn't be here and her life would be not so lonely- I love her and I need to know if she will live another day" Derrick said honestly, and for the first time Derrick broke down in tears in front of everyone. There was dead silence until Alicia spoke up.

"Did you just admit that you love Massie? What about Dylan?" Alicia asked awe-struck.

"He did, and I have a confession Derrick and I have been divorced a year ago because we just don't belong together, and truth is I have always loved Chris" Dylan said truthfully.

"Chris who? Abelely? Isn't he married to whatsherface?" Kemp asked confused.

"Dude, she is talking about me, my first name is Chris" Plovert said in a duh tone.

"Rewind Derrick loves Massie, Dylan loves Plovert, and Derrick and Dylan have been separated for a year now? This is better than t-vio" Kemp said with envy, Kristen stood up and walked over to Kemp.

"It gets better, Kemp I have always loved you even when I was with Dempsey and I want to be with you forever" Kristen finally told Kemp her feelings, he stood up and kissed her passionately.

"Well this is all fine and dandy, but have you all forgot why we are out here?" Claire asked cruelly.

"How could we forget, Mass is the reason why we are with who we belong with truly-" Dylan was caught of by Cam.

"She is talking about how we are out here because the doctors are performing on Massie and we don't know if she will live" Cam snapped, everyone went silent. And that is how the rest of the night was spent in utter silence, no one dared to talk again not even Kemp or Plovert.

Once in awhile some would leave to get something to drink or eat, but they would walk as quiet as they could. Everything quickly turned serious, all the jokes where left in their minds without being said out loud. Claire was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry it's just that you didn't witness what I did, although her eyes were closed she was begging me not to go because she was afraid that I would leave her again and I just can't get that out of my head" Claire said, the silence was making her ill.

"We're sorry too, we should have been more considerate" Josh said, speaking for the whole gang.

"I'm sorry for snapping" Cam said honestly, he usually never snaps.

"Who hates chipmunks?" a voice asked.

"Plovert! This is not the time to be talking about chipmunks" everyone yelled.

"I didn't say a word" Plovert said defensive.

"Kemp!" everyone shouted, at Kemp this time.

"I didn't say that either only in my head I swear" Kemp told the truth, just then they heard someone burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face Kemp" the voice said again, once the person caught their breath.

Everyone turned around to see who was talking to them, but since they are standing they couldn't see the person.

"No one is there" Alicia huffed.

"There are ghosts in this hospital then and apparently they like chipmunks" Kemp said, seriously frightened.

"Down here" the voice said again, they all looked down and saw.

Massie sitting in a wheelchair.

"Unless I'm dead then I highly doubt that there is ghosts in this hospital" Massie said giggling.

"Massie!" they all squealed.

"That would be my name" Massie said happily.

Everyone lined up to hug her.

* * *

This is not the last chapter and the next chapter will be Massie's POV.

Review and answer these questions:

Love it?

Hate it?


	10. White Blanket Powder Of Snow

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**So unexpected but this will be the last chapter, and since I don't want to upset anyone with the pairing, because honestly I'm getting tired of Massington. So I have decided to let all of you imagine who Massie will be talking to in this final chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, story alerts, and all the support and I mean it with all my heart you guys are the best :D**

**Peace out,**

**Halo**

* * *

MPOV:

Two weeks have come and gone, but I feel like I finally have closure. Before I was not sure of my decision but now I know that I made the right choice not only for me but for them; everything has changed so fast in my life that I haven't had the chance to sit back and enjoy it. Claire and I made a vow to keep close because she is like my sister that I never had, annoying, loving, and of course my best friend. Well Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, and I are also super close but I want the best for them and right now that means letting them live their lives how they want to; which is remaining friends but not best friends because you can never go back and change the wrong you did to those who matter the most.

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening" Becca said awe-struck, as she stood in the kitchen watching me intently.

"Could you please help me move all these boxes to the moving truck?" I asked nicely, she snapped out of her trance and ran over to help me with the last box.

We both tried to lift it up, but there was no way we could because it was too heavy.

"What do you have in this? Bricks?" she asked seriously.

"No, just my shoes" I said proudly.

"Oh my god, how do you expect us to carry this?" she asked concerned.

"I don't I just wanted to make you squirm first; boys take this last box to the truck thanks" I said to the mover guys.

"I hate you" Becca spat.

"Wow I feel loved..not!" I said jokingly, she smiled and so did I.

We walked outside to say our goodbyes.

"Bye, I'm going to miss you" Becca said honestly.

"I'll miss you too" I said unemotional, I mean I really knew her only for a day.

"Call me when you get there" she said quickly, as I stepped into my car.

"I will" I said, 'As if' I said in my head.

I will not being calling her ever unless I'm lonely or simply forget how annoying she truly is. I turned on my engine, waved to her and then sped off to my new destination I mean California is nice but it isn't home and I miss being independent and in a huge city. I need to make one stop before I drive all the way back. I pulled into the long stoned driveway and parked nearby the front door, I got out and rang the doorbell. He answered and I can tell that he is shocked to see me, because after the whole ordeal in the hospital we didn't talk after that and I'm not sure if he is for real in love with me or if it was just out of pity.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked baffled.

"I just wanted to stop by before I leave for good again" I told him the truth.

"Where you heading this time?" he asked intrigued.

"New York" I stated.

"Why it is so cold there?" he asked curious.

"True but I miss waking up on Christmas morning and not seeing all the rooftops covered in a white blanket powder of snow, I loved it because it seemed like all the houses where equal and you don't get that feeling here" I said honestly, one thing Westchester always promised was a snowy Christmas.

"So why exactly are you going back to New York when you want to be a singer?" he asked confused.

"I did back before the accident but now I want to be a writer and I feel like I can do that in New York more than I could do it here" I replied.

"Well can I ask why you are here at my house?" he asked.

"Because I let you fall through my fingers and I'm not going to let that happen again because I love you, I always have" I said sweetly, he looked into my eyes to make sure I'm not lying.

"I love you too, but I can't leave I'm committed to the team" he said honestly.

"I know you are and I'm not asking for you to leave because of me-" he caught me off.

"Then what are you asking for?"

"For us to be a couple I heard about the secret divorce" I said.

"How can we be together when we will be so far apart?" he asked desperately.

"If it is meant to be then it will work out and I'm completely sure if I will stay ing New York for the rest of my life but I need to go back at least just for awhile" I said positively.

"Well then you should go before you miss your flight" he said depressed, I stepped closer to him and placed my mouth right beside his left ear.

"I promise I will come back because I love you and I can't leave you and never come back" I whispered, he turned his head to face me.

He leaned in and kissed me with so much passion, probably to make me remember that he is a great kisser and if I do leave him that it will be my lost. Our kiss lasted for forty-five seconds then he gave me a hug before I drove off to New York. Everything in my life is new and fresh but I feel like I will be happier now than I've ever have.

NPOV:

With that Massie Block drove back to New York to start on her book that surprisingly was about her life experiences, but she never forgot about him and she kept her promise. After a year of living in New York, she moved back to L.A. to live with him for the rest of her life and with that she learned that everything and everyone in life is valuable and have a special place in our hearts wither we like it or not.

* * *

Review :D Also if you liked/loved this story then check out Far From Perfect if you haven't already.


End file.
